Network protocols enable network devices to communicate with each other across a network. A protocol defines the functionality (as opposed to the underlying implementation of that functionality) of a communication scheme, including features such as the format of protocol packet(s), scheme(s) in which the protocol packet can be used, and how protocol packet(s) may be sent across the network. Various protocols may be implemented on network devices in the network. For example, a network device may implement certain protocols for monitoring performance of the network and for synchronizing clocks of network devices across the network, while implementing other protocols in order to communicate user data across the network.
Many of these protocols require a timestamp engine to provide timestamps for the protocol packets. A timestamp can indicate a time at which an event occurred, such as the time when a protocol packet is transmitted by a network device or received from another network device. Network devices typically implement dedicated timestamp engines for each protocol that requires a timestamp.
While the present invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments of the invention are provided as examples in the drawings and detailed description. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed. Instead, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.